Wicked Blood
by vix vik
Summary: Half strigoi half moroi girl named Noctis must help in the battle against the strigoi using her gifts and talents. As she fights she must control the hunger that dwells inside her. Who will help her when they find out the truth? Will they help?


** I thought I would write a Vampire Academy Fanfiction. What a better way than to make this story with a main original character. Please leave comments and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Beginning to a New Friendship<p>

*Noctis's point of view.*

I sit in the back of the car listening to my iPod play my favorite music. It is the only way to avoid attention that is about to be drawn to me when I step out of the car. Goodness, why did I have to be different. Hell why did I have to be born?

The car pulled through the gates and one of the guards looked in the backseat to smile at me. I saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. She and her male companion were a dhampirs. I couldn't help but wish I could have been born like them. They are an admirable kind. I learned from their loyalties over the centuries.

Yes, I mentally said centuries. I have the appearance of a seventeen year old girl and I have looked this way for the better part of a thousand years. I am not completely Strigoi nor am I completely moroi. I am half of each. All the goodness rolled up into one with some extra abilities that neither side had. That will be explained later. It is now time for my introduction into the twisted world of high school curtsey of the Queen herself.

The royal guards that accompanied me through the gates dropped me off in front of the main building that contained the dining hall. I knew where I was to go as I took a deep breath. I changed the music to something that would get me through the dining hall. Animal I have become by three days grace. An ironic choice I have picked. Got to love shuffle.

I slid the iPod into my leather jacket pocket before unzipping the front to show off some features moroi and Strigoi did not have. I opened the double door entrance with both hands before picking up my duffel bag.

I held it close to my side as I walked into the lion's den. I forced the doors close with my mind as I continued to walk past some empty tables. I sped walked avoiding all contact. I saw a couple guards leaning against the walls watching the students closely.

I was halfway across the dining hall when a hand grabbed my arm tightly. I didn't think. I just kicked into action. I grabbed the persons forearm and flipped them over my head them slammed the person into the ground. My knife from my boot already out. The music somehow cut to a stop when I pressed the blade against the person's throat.

The entire cafeteria went silent as his liquid brown eyes stare up at me. No fear in his eyes. That is when I discovered he was dhampir. I immediately stood shoving my knife back into my boot before helping him back up. "My apologies." I said before walking towards the main office area. The brown eyed man stopped me a second time. This time I didn't lash out. I just let him grab my forearm and pull me all the way to the office.

*Rose's point of view.*

I sat down at the same table waiting for Lissa and Christian to join Eddie, Mason and I. "So Rose, what are you doing for Christmas?" Mason asked as I poured syrup on my pancakes. I shrugged half listening when Lissa plopped down in front of me followed by Christian. Lissa's face was flushed leading me to believe that she was doing something very interesting with Sparky in the back closet. I smiled at Lissa giving her my 'I know what you were doing.' Stare.

Everyone went on conversing about the upcoming winter plans. It was still November for god's sake. From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri walk into the cafeteria. I looked ahead to where he was walking when I saw a girl my age walking towards the office area. She carried a black duffel bag with her. "Hey guys, who's that?" I asked as I studied her features a little more.

She was very tall like a moroi, but she had a chest like dhampir. Her white blonde hair stopped a couple inches away from her shoulders. She wore a black tank, a black leather jacket, black skin tight pants, and black combat boots.

"She looks moroi." Eddie and I commented simultaneously. We all agreed thinking that maybe moroi's could get boob jobs now. We all watched as Dimitri tried to get her attention. Perhaps she was listening to music.

When Dimitri couldn't get her attention, he reached out to grab her arm. She moved quickly grabbing his forearm and lifting him up over her head before slinging him on the ground. I didn't even see her pull a knife on him. She moved that fast. The entire lunch room went silent and the guards started moving towards the group.

Almost seconds later realizing her mistakes, she whispered something to him after helping him back up. She then proceeded to walk away. Dimitri chased after her grabbing her once again by the arm and pulling her towards the office. He signaled the guards to return to their post before entering the administrator's room.

"Fuck, okay I change my vote to dhampir." I said in a playful tone. The lunch room picked up chatter once again as we packed up our things. I said my goodbyes to Lissa and Christian as Mason, Eddie, and I made our ways to our first gym class. I wonder which guard we were getting today to teach since Dimitri was in the office.

The boys and I went our separate ways once at the gym to change in the locker rooms. I couldn't wait to learn so more things today. Maybe we will get our own weapons today. I heard some teachers talking earlier today. "We got Guardian Belkovi and Guardian Hathaway today." One of the girls in the back squealed. I winced when they said my mother's last name. I tried to ignore them as I changed into my cute red yoga pants a matching white top. They were both tight and clung to my skin. That was when I saw my mother walk in. "Ladies, we have a new gym uniform for the semester. The boys are getting new uniforms as well. Put them on quickly. Here you go." She said as she tossed a couple bundles toward the back. Then she handed me one. That was when I saw her.

I looked at the new uniform then at my mother wearing the exact same copy. It was just a sports bra that contained my chest very well and very short shorts that barely covered my ass. It was all black. "Free fill to get gym clothes like these in different colors. I don't care as long as you wear them." Mom said as she walked past me. I couldn't believe she was wearing it too. Must mean she was participating as well.

Mmm… I hope the guys are wearing very little clothing as well. Oh my god! Seeing Dimitri wear little clothing sounded really good. I wonder if he seeing me in little clothing would have the same effect. I rushed out of the locker room fantasizing about Dimitri when I accidently ran into someone. Not any someone. The someone from this morning. She was in this class! She was also holding the same black uniform.

"See ya out there." I said I as I ran off. I met the other girls at the other side of the room. The boys had yet to come out of the bathroom. That must mean it really was bad for them to be nervous. "Ladies while the boys are being premadanas, I would like to introduce you to someone who will be in our extended gym class. Her name is Noctis Bellator. Be friendly while I go see what's taking the boys so long." Mom said as she rushed out.

I looked to my side and jumped when I saw the new girl standing next to me. She had her beautiful hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore the new uniform better than all of the girls combined. Her chest wasn't as large as mine but they were slightly larger than the average moroi. She also wore Victoria Blue Allstars.

"Hi, I am Rose." I said cheerfully. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Nice to meet you." She said in a tired voice. "Tired?" I asked. That brought out a larger smile. I met her silver eyes when she spoke. "Yes, I am very tired. How are you today?" She asked me.

"I am having a very good day. The day got better when I saw you flip the Dim… I err... mean Guardian Belkovi. My friends and I saw it and we couldn't stop laughing. Hey you should join us for lunch this afternoon." I suggested. She smiled and nodded. "I will meet you there." She said before the boys joined us.

Mason and Eddie came walking out in shorts like ours. No shirts period. It didn't leave much to the imagination. I started giggling loudly and Noctis joined in on the laughing. Mason just strutted towards us as Eddie walked slowly turning bright red. When they got to us, Mason put his arm around my shoulder. "Who's this Rose?" Mason asked as Eddie stood awkwardly across from Noctis. "Her name is Noctis and she is joining us for lunch." I said.

Dimitri walked out in the same uniform as the boys and I could have sworn my face turned red. Noctis smiled at my expression and turned her attention to the front of the room where my mom stood. Dimitri walked to the supplies room while my mother called us to partner up with someone of the opposite gender. Eddie paired up with Noctis while I paired up with Mason.

Dimitri came out with a bag full of swords. He and my mother passed them out to us. We each got a samurai sword that had a multiple colored sheathes and a belt tie. "These are yours for the rest of the school year. If you misuse them then they will be taken away. Respect your sword and use them as well as your stakes." My mom said. Dimitri handed me an ugly orange sword that was slightly short sword. My name was on the golden tag that dangled loosely on the handle.

Mason received a yellow sword that was the same length as mine. Eddie received a hunter green sword that was longer but thicker. All the dhampir's received a blade with a different colored sheathe. The only person that didn't have one was Noctis. "We will get you a blade soon." My mother whispered to her. Noctis smiled. "I have one already." She said softly.

"Go get it while we cover some more rules. Be fast." She said. Noctis nodded then started running out of the room. One second she was standing near Eddie, the next she was across the gym opening the door.

Dimitri discussed the rules while my mother paired us off. Noctis came back two minutes later carrying a long samurai sword with a metal sheathe. The sword was very long and ancient looking. I glanced around the room to see guy pairings and guy girl pairings. There was no other student.

"Noctis you're with Guardian Belkovi. Okay people the object of today's lesson is to see how well you can block and cut. You will surely get cut. Some will get cut more than others. If you pass out or are feeling faint let us know so we can alternate. Begin your sparring." My mother said as she walked around us. Dimitri stood in the center and that was where Noctis was walking.

"I think she's going to get cut up badly." Mason said from beside me. He smiled and I pulled my blade free tossing the sheathe to the side. Everyone did that while my mother patrolled with her white sheathed blade. Dimitri pulled his free letting the black sheathe drop to the ground.

This action put a scowl on Noctis's face. She stopped two feet away from Dimitri. She held the blade at her side on the left side and put her right hand over her heart. She bowed her head respectfully before unsheathing the sword. The metal sheathe was set down gently. "Normally I would keep the sheathe at my waist." She murmured before facing Dimitri once again.

Mason and I began to spar when my mother caught us staring at them. We weren't the only ones. We were all waiting to see when Noctis got hurt. We all knew Noctis would be overpowered. Mason got the first hit on me because I accidently stopped during our fake spar to see Dimitri slash his blade forward. Noctis however dodged it with pure grace as she made the first cut on his arm.

I made myself focus on my sparring match with Mason. I got in a couple cuts and he got in a couple cuts. We weren't really blocking or cutting. We were just taking turns while we watched the others. Eddie was fighting a guy and they both were pretty bloody. Mason and I had the least amount of blood on us. Other groups were smeared in it. The guy pairings mostly.

When I spared a glance over at Noctis, I felt my jaw drop. Not a single drop on her. Dimitri had several on his arms, chest, legs, but the most were on his back. Blood was just oozing off him. He put in his full effort or so I thought while he fought her.

Noctis moved as if it were a practiced dance. It was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She counter acted every single move he did. It was an amazing thing. "Okay that's enough for today. Everyone get to you locker rooms to shower off if the cuts are only minor. If their bad then the doctor to my left will fix you up." My mother said.

Everyone halted and looked themselves over. A couple people now glanced over at Noctis to see how badly her injuries were. I think they were surprised to see not an ounce of blood on her. She wiped her blade off quickly then grabbed Dimitri to drag him over to the doctor. Then she walked to the locker room. I followed after her. "So I will meet you at the end of the lunch line." I said as I walked over to the showers. She smiled and got into an empty shower stall.

*****Later on that day.******

I didn't have any other classes with her for the rest of the day, but I did see her at lunch walking in with Lissa and Christian. They were talking about something. When I saw them I walked over to them. "Well isn't this a surprise. I thought I would have to make some major introductions. But it's good to see you met them already." I said. They smiled and nodded as we sat down at the table with some lunch.

"So I heard from some of the teachers that we will get to go to court soon. It's some special event for Queen Tatiana. The royals get to go for sure and quite a few Dhampirs." Lissa said. I couldn't help but smile when Christian and Noctis roll their eyes. It was funny. I think this was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope the first chapter wasn't bad. I really want to do this thing where if I get 5 comments you get another chapter. So please give me a comments. I hoped you enjoyed it. I would also like to point out that as the chapters go on I will make them much longer. Please comment. 5 and you get a chapter. <strong>

**XOXO,**

**Vix Vik**


End file.
